gtafandomcom-20200222-history
ETR1
|related = Nero Custom |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needles) Race Generic (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = }} |modelname = sheava |handlingname = SHEAVA |textlabelname = SHEAVA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Emperor ETR1 is a two-door endurance racing car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Cunning Stunts update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's general shape and front and rear fascia is primarily based on the . The front fascia is based on the , while the bodywork is based on a modified , namely the with minor styling cues from the . The spoiler, B-pillar and roof shape is similar to the , taking the design of a touring car with a livery and several racing modifications. Like its rivals, the entire underside of the vehicle is carbon plated. A 5-element diffuser is located at the rear of the body. In the center of the diffuser is a brake light at the bottom of the rear fascia. The vehicle has a large carbon fiber spoiler is placed on the rear of the vehicle. On the sides of the rear profiling are large air-flow exits. The car also has side-exit exhausts. In the interior, there is a twin RPM indicator placed on the steering wheel. Much like the Drift Tampa, Visione, RE-7B, Tyrus, Vagner and Vortex, the ETR1 features the use of racing slicks for the stock rims, as with the previously mentioned vehicles, this has no effect on performance, and is purely cosmetic. Both liveries have the same sponsors and only differs by the primary one (Kronos or Dense): *Atomic *Boxtrax *Bullhead *Down & Out *Fleeca *Globe Oil *Minotaur Finance *Mors Mutual Insurance *Pegasus *Penris *Perseus *Power Metal *ThriftEX *Whiz Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car performs well for its type, surpassing the performance of many other cars in the Supers class. The vehicle has excellent traction thanks to its large spoiler, giving it large amounts of downforce when accelerating, as well as allowing it to retain speed in corners. The vehicle has a lower-revving engine compared to other endurance cars, however it still supplies a large amount of power for its top speed. The engine sounds relatively powerful but certainly isn't as high pitched as the RE-7B or Tyrus. The engine model appears to be similar to that of the Sultan RS', sharing the same valve covers. The model has 3 pipes on each manifold, making it a V6 engine. It bears oil breathers and a fuel injection port to the left of the model. The model also features cold-air pipes from the Rapid GT. GTA Online Overview V6 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ETR1-GTAO-NoLivery.png|The ETR1 with no liveries. ETR1-GTAO-DenseLivery.png|Dense livery texture. ETR1-GTAO-KronosLivery.png|Kronos livery texture. ETR1Kronos-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Kronos ETR1 on Legendary Motorsport. ETR1Dense-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Dense ETR1 on Legendary Motorsport. ETR1-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The ETR1 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. ETR1-GTAO-SocialClub2.jpg|The ETR1 on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. ETR1-GTAO-SocialClub3.jpg|The ETR1 in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,995,000. **Can have either the Dense or Kronos livery applied, but can be removed at Los Santos Customs. * This vehicle may be selected randomly as a high-class target source vehicle from Securoserv during an import mission with one of three variations: M0N4RCH, PR3TTY and B1GB0Y. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The "Dense" livery for the ETR1 is a reference to the livery. **Additionally, the "Kronos" livery is a reference to . **The brand Kronos is likely chosen as livery brand as reference to Kouros Racing, a Swiss racing entrant which was seen in similar styling on the livery of the . *If damaged, the ETR1's stock spoiler may detatch from the car. However, a "No Spoiler" option can be applied in Los Santos Customs by removing the spoiler. **This has since been fixed in the GTA Online: Bikers patch. *According to the internal name, it was originally named as "SHEAVA" but was soon changed to ETR1 prior to its release. **The file name may be derived from from its pronunciation, likely named after the Hindu god of the same name. *The ETR1 is the first vehicle to be based on a Vision Gran Turismo vehicle; another Vision Gran Turismo-based vehicle is the Nero Custom. *The default radio stations for the ETR1 are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. See Also *Progen Tyrus - Another endurance racing car that was released in the same update. Navigation }}pl:ETR1 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Emperor Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Cunning Stunts Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online